WWB with a new talent
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Move over Backstreet boys! Step aside, *NSYNC, the Wild Wing Boys are in town and they're trying something new!!


****

WWB with a new talent

The Wild Wing Boys were practicing again. And then suddenly Heero stopped playing, "this is bogus, Duo. Why do you get all the fun?"

Duo pulled his mike down, "exqueeze me?"

"You're the only singer and dancer! And in the meantime I just stand here and get callouses on my fingertips while you get all the fun!"

"Maybe we should do more than just make music," Quatre suggested. "We can dance and sing."

"Like those other boy bands?" Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure!" 

"I don't believe it."

"Well, I guess that's a thought," Duo murmured. "I say we get down with our bad selves!"

"No!" Wufei cried, standing up, "it's injustice! Dancing is for the weak! I'm just fine being the drummer!"

"Oh, come on Wufei," Quatre murmured, "don't you get bored just hitting the snares with those sticks? The fans can't even see you."

"No, it's okay, really! I don't mind at all!" Wufei shouted. "I like being the drummer, just watch this!" he sat down and started doing a drum solo.

"Wufei, what's the matter?" Heero asked, "you seem nervous."

"Not nervous!" Wufei said, panting, "I just like being the drummer!"

Heero folded his arms, "Come here."

Wufei's face cringed in embarrassment and he walked to Heero, "yeah?"

"What's the problem?"

Wufei mumbled something.

"Huh? Speak up, please," he motioned him to come closer.

Wufei's eyes went back and forth nervously, he leaned forward to Heero, "Heero, I--"

"Well?"

"I can't," he put his hand by his mouth. Trowa, Quatre and Duo leaned forward to hear, "I can't dance!"

Heero smiled, "really?"

Duo exploded with laughter, Trowa almost dropped his bass guitar and Quatre pushed a key, which was a laughing sound effect.

"Hey, stop it!" Wufei cried, "it's not funny!"

"Well, it's time we learn." Heero said. "We're taking dance lessons!"

The boys went to the dance studio waiting for their lesson. Wufei was in sweats (he didn't feel like going at all!). Trowa was wearing Irish dancing pants (It's Lord of the dance!). Heero was in a full body spandex suit (is it just me, or does he look good in spandex?). Quatre wore a Broadway tapping costume and Duo was dressed in sweat shorts and a half shirt.

"I think we were all thinking about different dance classes," Duo mumbled. "Where you expecting ballroom, Quatre?"

"Tap," Quatre corrected, "but I could do ballroom."

"No, we're going to learn break dancing, you idiot!" Duo cried.

"You don't think I can dance?" Quatre demanded, "you just watch me, you, you, braided little pipsqueak!" 

"Pipsqueak?"

Quatre started tapping all over the place, clicking his feet on the hard wooden floor and sliding it back. He was dancing up a storm.

"Whoa," Trowa said admirably, "he can play the piano like Beethoven, he can play the violin like a master {I don't know any famous violin players}, he can pilot a gundam and now he can tap dance better than Gregory Hines {he's a _very_ good tap dancer. Have you ever seen _White Nights?_}" Trowa folded his arms, "Is there anything he can't do?"

"I wonder if he can do ballet like Mikhail Baryshnikov," Heero said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Quatre, wow!" Duo cried, "I thought you had a heart condition."

"I do," Quatre panted, still tapping. He gasped, clutched his heart and fell down convulsing.

"Omigod!" Wufie shouted, "you killed our keyboard player! And he's probably the only one who can dance! Injustice!"

The teacher came in and her eyes widened when she saw Quatre convulsing on the floor, "Oh my goodness!" she ran to him and bet down, holding her hands by his head. Eventually Quatre stopped.

"Wow, that was pretty damn cool!" Duo laughed.

"It's not funny, Duo!" Trowa shouted in a whisper, elbowing him in the ribs. "You okay, Quatre?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled, "whew. Haven't done that in a while!"

"Has this happened to you before?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, maybe once," Quatre moaned, pulling himself up. "Okay, let's dance!"

"One-two-three-four," the teacher counted, pointing at each boy, "one-two-three-four, one-two-three-four," she stopped, "Duo! Stop goofing off! Wufei, your foot goes down on the down beat, not up! Heero, put the gun down! Trowa, this isn't Riverdance! Quatre, slow down or you'll hurt yourself!"

"Sorry, ma'am!" Quatre wheezed.

"Aww, geeze!" Trowa mumbled.

"Hey, come on!" Duo cried.

"Omae O Korosu!" Heero grumbled.

"Injustice! I cant' dance!" Wufei whined.

The teacher put her hands on her hips, "why are you boys dancing anyway?"

"We're a rock band," Duo explained, "and we just want to do more than just play music."

"What are you, the Back Street Boys?" she demanded.

"No, but you're close!" Duo laughed.

"We're the Wild Wing Boys," Quatre said humbly.

"Uh-huh….." the teacher murmured. "So you boys want to dance, huh?"

"That's right!" All but Wufei said. Heero pushed him, "Wufeiiii."

"Oh yeah…I'm sick of playing the drums!" He cried. "I want to dance!" He gave an honest effort to dance, but his moves came out all gawky.

"That's enough, Wufei," the teacher said, "if you boys really want to dance, you've got to do what I saw, when I say it! Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh."

******One Week Later******

"Good, Wufei! Very good!" the teacher said with a clap, "yes, Heero, that's it! Quatre, great rhythm. Oh, Duo, excellent movement! Yes, Trowa, a back flip, oh how nice. Bravo! Bravo!"

"Thanks Mrs. O'Neal," Quatre said.

"I have something for you boys." She said, waving her finger, "you've been doing so well, so I decided to surprise ya."

"I love surprises!" Duo cried. 

"Just one moment," she said, leaving the studio for a moment.

"I wonder what it could be," Quatre whispered.

"Here we are!" she came in holding five hangers, two in her right, three in her left. The hangers held snazzy jumpsuits in different colors. 

"Oh wow!" Duo shouted. "Mine's the red and black one!" he quickly took it, "thank you, thank you, thank you!" he held it up to him, "whoa, it's got my name on it? How did you know I liked red and black?"

She looked at the red and black practice outfit he had on now, which what he wore a lot (He wears a lot of black and red). "lucky guess."

"And here's yours, Heero," she handed him a black and green one.

"Not bad," he whispered.

"And Quatre…"

'No pink, no pink, no pink,' Quatre thought.

"You get a dark blue and black one!"

"Aww, yes!" he held it up to him.

"And Trowa, this one's yours," she handed him a black and orange one.

"Ooooh,"

"And Wufei, the purple one is yours!" she handed it to him.

"Purple?" he gasped, "purple?"

"Sorry," she apologized, "they ran out of teal ones."

"This is great!" Trowa shouted.

"It just gets better," Mrs. O'Neal said with a smile, "I talked to my husband and he arranged a recital for you! It's this week!"

"Are we ready?" Quatre gasped.

"You are, tinkle-toes," Duo said, crossing his arms.

"Trust me, boys, I have total faith in you!" put her hands on her hips, "now, let's get to work!"

***The night of the recital***

"Do you see 'em?" Hilde whispered to Dorothy

"What?" she shouted. There was loud music.

"Do you see them?" she whispered louder.

"Huh?"

"Do you see them!!" she cried.

"Oh, no!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mrs. O'Neal announced, "the Wild Wing Boys!"

(Music started playing 'Back Street Boy's 'if you want it be a good girl get yourself a bad boy' started playing) The curtain went up, the lights on the stage went dim and there was smoke on the stage. Then they flickered on as the WWB stood standing, their backs to the audience. Then they turned around as the music. And all at once they shouted, "If you it to be good girl, get yourself a Wild Wing Boy!" They all started saying "Wild, wild, wild" and on the "Huah!" the jumped up. Wufei and Trowa did back hand springs and Heero, Duo and Quatre came to the front, snapping their fingers and ducked on each beat. Quatre dropped to the ground and (what's it called) spun around on his back.

Relena covered her face, "Oh my gosh…Heero's dancing!!"

"I knew my Arabian Knight could dance," Dorothy said, "but not like that!"

Quatre jumped up from his spin and did the moonwalk backwards, jumped and put his feet down in a butt-kicking stance. On the oboe-Egyptian like sounds, they did three tight turns. They had headsets on their heads as they sung the words. "If you want me to show you how," Wufie said in a raspy voice (I recommend you listen to the song, somebody sounds raspy there!)

"If you really want it good," Quatre said deeply and lowly. It was the first time he sounded gruff. It surprised Dorothy.

"so let me show you right now!" Duo screeched.

"Who-hoo!" Trowa and Heero said.

They got in a line and swayed side to side. Then they put their hands together and jumped in a spin circle.

Hilde began clapping until her hands together, "That's my Shinigami!!!" she turned to Relena, "I think he should be the god of dance, not the god of death!"

They did a couple of breathtaking dance moves, the lights were flickering. They shimmied while saying "wild wing boy" (AN a shimmy is a dance move where you sway side to side while your feet or on the ground and you kind of roll your shoulders. It's hard to explain, but it's a great dance move! And yes, I took dance lessons! 4 years in dance!)

Then the music ended and the boys stopped dancing, pointing to the audience. The girls screamed and the boys, clapped and laughed. "I want one of those jumpsuits!" one of them shouted. 

The Wild Wing Boys bowed and left off stage. Wufei took gulps of his bottled water, "that was…fun, enchugh!" he coughed. His voice was no more than a whisper, "but I miss my drum set!"

"My legs hurt!" Heero complained. "I'm glad we only did one dance!"

"I'm psyched!" Quatre shouted. "I should've done some tap dancing moves." He began tapping.

"No, no, that's okay!" Trowa cried.

"You were great, great, great, great!!" Mrs. O'Neal shouted, "Oh these are for you!" she lay down a dozen flowers. 

"Thanks," Heero said. 

"Well, guys," Duo suggested, "how about we write another song?"

"Yeah, a slow one!" Quatre added.

"So, we sing more?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"I can't sing!" Wufei gasped. "Can't we go back to our old band please???"

"Oh all right!" Duo shouted, "weakling!"

End: What do you think? I don't own Gundam Wing or Backstreet Boys…drat! 


End file.
